An Odd Nightmare
by DarkGingka14
Summary: Sequel to An Odd Darkness. Dark Odd returns and has taken over Odd's body. Not only that, he has brought out the dark sides of Ulrich, Yumi, and Aelita. Now how will the Lyoko Warriors not only save their best friend, but defeat themselves.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Evil nightmares.

A/N: IT'S SPRING BREAK! WHOO! No school for a whole week! Wish it was two. Anyway, since I'm happy that we got a whole week off from school, I decided to write a sequel to An Odd Darkness. The sequel to Falling For Your Enemy will come out in the summer. But for now, enjoy this one.

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko.

Kadic Academy is on fire! But these are no ordinary flames. They were black as the midnight sky. A figure with burning red eyes was walking out of the burning building, black flames flaring from his hands. It was none other than Odd Della Robbia. He had a bloodthirsty grin on his face as he started to laugh evilly.

"Ahahahahaha," Odd said his voice slightly demonic, "Who would've thought destroying things could be so much fun? No wonder why Xana does it so much. Too bad he's destroyed, along with my pathetic friends. Shame, really. If they didn't keep getting in my way, I would've spared them. No matter. If I know them, they would rather die than to see they precious world get destroyed. At least I gave them that privilege. Ahahahaha!" He then ran off to destroy some more.

Later, He was watching the city being destroyed with a bloodthirsty grin.

"Nothing like watching a city being destroyed before your very eyes," Odd said, "But it's not over yet. The world," His red eyes flared, "Is next."

Odd screamed as he woke up from a nightmare, waking his roommate and best friend, Ulrich Stern.

"Odd, what is it? What's wrong?" Ulrich asked as he ran over to Odd, who was breathing heavily as he tried to calm down.

"It's nothing," Odd said, "Just a nightmare."

"Again?" Ulrich sighed, "You've been having nightmares for three days. You sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine," Odd said, "It's probably nothing."

"Okay," Ulrich said as went to bed and back to sleep.

"Yeah, just a stupid dream," Odd said, sounding unsure of himself. Thankfully, Ulrich was asleep so he didn't hear him.

Later in the morning, The gang was in the cafeteria, having breakfast.

"Hey guys," Ulrich greeted everyone, "Had a good night sleep?"

Everyone said yeah, while Odd just nodded a little.

"You okay, Odd?" Yumi asked.

"Huh?" Odd said as he snapped out of his daydreaming, "Oh yeah, I'm just fine."

"Yeah right," Ulrich scoffed, "Odd had another nightmare last night."

"Again?" Yumi asked, "Isn't that the third time this week?"

"Odd, are you okay?" Jeremy asked.

"I'm fine," Odd said.

"You sure?" Aelita asked.

"Positive," Odd grinned, "Like I told Ulrich, It's nothing worry about. Honestly, I'm okay."

"If you say so," Jeremy said.

"Come on, we have to go to class," Ulrich said as the gang left for class.

Later, the gang except Yumi was in Mrs. Hertz class. Aelita and Jeremy were taking notes, while intently listening to what Mrs. Hertz is saying; Ulrich was taking notes and trying to listen to what Mrs. Hertz is saying, and Odd was asleep as usual. However, he woke up when he was smelling smoke. When he looked around, he saw that everything was on fire. However these flames are black.

"What's going on?" Odd asked. He then heard an evil laugh, "Who's there?"

The door was suddenly kicked down as another Odd walked in. However, this Odd had red eyes, a bloodthirsty grin on his face, and black flames in his hands. When he saw Odd, his grin widened as he started to walk towards him.

"No way," Odd said as he started to back away until he hit the wall, "Who are you?"

Evil Odd laughed as he walked towards Odd until he was right in front of him. He got into his face, "Isn't it obvious?" Evil Odd said, "I'm you." He fired black flames at Odd, who screamed as he woke from another nightmare, gaining everyone's attention.

"Odd!" Ulrich said as he put his hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

"Della Robbia!" Mrs. Hertz shouted, "Go to the Principal's office for disrupting my class."

Everyone laughed as Odd slowly walked out of class, while Ulrich, Jeremy, and Aelita looked at each other in concern. What was wrong with Odd?

Odd was in the bathroom, splashing water on his face to cool himself off.

"What is going on?" Odd asked himself, "Why am I having these nightmares. Is it some kind of twisted vision?" Odd sighed, "Maybe Jeremy knows. I should go talk to him about it." With that, He walked away from the bathroom and to the Principal's office.

Meanwhile, the gang except Odd was standing outside of the Principal's office.

"Are you serious?" Yumi asked, "Odd had a nightmare in class?"

"Yes," Aelita said, "Odd was just sleeping in class for a few minutes, and then he suddenly shot up screaming."

"There's some weird going on here," Jeremy said, "Why is Odd having all these nightmares?"

"Could it be Xana?" Ulrich asked.

"No, there's no sign of an activated tower," Jeremy said, "And it couldn't be Xana's virus. He got rid of it three months ago."

Everyone shuddered. They didn't have pleasant memories when Odd was under the control of Xana's power.

"Well, If it's not Xana, then what could it be?" Ulrich asked.

"I don't know," Jeremy said, "Maybe Odd could tell us when he comes out of the Principal's office."

"Tell you what?" A voice said and everyone turned to see Odd standing behind them.

"So what did the Principal say?" Yumi asked.

"He gave me a couple hours of detention for disrupting his class," Odd said.

"Odd," Jeremy said, "We need to talk."

"About what?" Odd asked.

"What can you tell us about your nightmares?" Jeremy asked.

Odd flinched, but sighed. He knew he would have to tell them sooner or later. It was inevitable.

"All right," Odd said, "But if we're gonna talk about this, we're gonna have to do it in your room, Einstein."

Jeremy nodded in agreement, and with that they started to go to Jeremy's room.

A/N: That's it. How was it? Did you like it or did you hate it? Review and I'll know.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Dark Odd Returns

A/N: Yep, I'm back with a new chapter of An Odd Nightmare. I bet you're wondering why I am updating this story so soon. Well, since its spring break and I'm in a good mood, I decided to update my stories as fast as possible. At least until school starts back up. Anyway, enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own this. What I own is Dark Odd and… that's it.

The gang is at Jeremy's room, talking about Odd's nightmare.

"All right, Odd," Jeremy said, "Tell me what you saw in your nightmares."

Odd shivered. Just talking about it scares him.

"It's all right, Odd," Yumi assured him by putting a hand on his shoulder, "It's going to be all right."

Odd sighed in relief. His friends are always there when he needs him.

"Okay," Odd said, "Here's how it all started. The Kadic Academy was on fire, but the flames weren't normal. They were black. I saw myself walk out of the building, but he was laughing evilly with a bloodthirsty grin on his face. His eyes were glowing red too. he was talking about how destroying things were fun and planning to destroy the world." Odd paused to see the look on his friends' faces. They were a look of shock and fear. Odd continued, "The nightmare in class was about the classroom being on fire with the flames still black. I heard an evil laughter and the door were kicked down when I saw myself walking in. He still had an evil look on his face and when he saw me, he begun to walk towards me with an evil grin on his face. I backed away and asked who he was. He laughed evilly and said, "Isn't it obvious? I'm you." He fired black flames at me and that's when I woke up."

The gang had a look of horror on their face. That nightmare sounded horrible. How can their friend have those nightmares? Better question: why is he having those nightmares?

"Do you know why you are having these nightmares?" Jeremy asked.

Odd shook his head no.

"Do you know why, Jeremy?" Ulrich asked.

"No clue," Jeremy shook his head, "It could be Xana, but he hasn't attacked in a long time."

"Yeah, ever since Odd gotten rid of his 'power', Xana had been awfully quiet," Ulrich said in a suspicious tone.

"I wonder if Xana keeping quiet and Odd having those nightmares are connected," Jeremy said.

"How?" Ulrich asked.

"Not really sure, but…" Jeremy said, but was cut off when a familiar beeping was heard on his laptop.

"So match for keeping quiet," Aelita commented, "But why is Xana attacking now, after all this time?"

"Don't know," Jeremy said, "But I can't wait to find out. Let's go."

The gang rushed off to the factory.

A few minutes later, the gang made it to the lab and Jeremy went over to the computer.

"The activated tower is in the mountain sector," Jeremy typed on the computer, "Head to the scanner room."

A few minutes later, Ulrich, Yumi, Odd, and Aelita were virtualized into the mountain sector.

"Jeremy, where is the tower?" Ulrich asked.

"Not far from here," Jeremy said, "But be careful, there are 5 hornets guarding it.

"Is that all," Ulrich asked with a smirk.

"Well," Jeremy said, "There's also William."

Yumi glared at Ulrich, "You just had to ask, didn't you?" she asked sarcastically and Ulrich laughed sheepishly.

Odd's eyes flashed red and he grabbed his head in pain.

Aelita noticed, "Odd, are you okay?" She asked.

Odd shook his head, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Here are your vehicles," Jeremy said and the Overwing, Overbike, and Overboard appeared. Ulrich hopped on the Overbike, Yumi on the Overwing, and Odd on the Overboard. Aelita activated her wings and flew upwards. With that, the gang took off towards the tower.

Meanwhile, William saw the Lyoko Warriors and ordered the hornets to attack.

"Looks like we've been spotted," Yumi said.

Odd's eyes flashed red for a second, "I'll handle William," He said, "You guys take of the hornets."

"Odd," Ulrich said, but stopped when Odd turned and glared at him.

"Is there a problem?" He asked coldly.

"No, but," Ulrich said.

"Good," Odd said and took off towards William.

"What's his problem?" Yumi asked.

"I don't know," Ulrich said as he narrowed his eyes, "But I don't like it."

Odd jumped off the Overboard and landed in front of William, who brought out his sword.

"Hello, William," Odd grinned, "You and I have a score to settle."

William growled and started to attack Odd.

Ulrich had two hornets on his tail and were currently firing at him. Ulrich had managed to block the lasers so far, but there's no telling when he'll hit. He jumped off the overbike, took out his swords, and slashed the hornet, destroying it. The second hornet managed to hit Ulrich with a laser.

"Ulrich, 80 life points left," Jeremy announced.

"Thanks for the tip, Jeremy," Ulrich said. He saw the hornet flying above him. He used Supersprint and ran up on a boulder. He jumped off the boulder and slashed the hornet destroying it as well.

Yumi was blocking the onslaught of lasers with her fans. Yumi throws one of her fans but misses. This causes the hornets to score a hit on her.

"Yumi, 80 life points," Jeremy announced. Yumi threw her fan again and missed, but this time she used her telekinesis to redirect the fans back towards the hornets and destroy them both.

"Yes," Yumi cheered but was hit by a laser. She looked to see the last hornet flying towards her. It was about to fire again, until an energy field destroyed it. Yumi turned to see Aelita standing there.

"You all right?" Aelita asked as she helped Yumi up.

"Yeah," Yumi said, "Thanks."

Aelita smiled, "No problem."

Ulrich appeared next to them, "Am I late?" He asked jokingly.

Yumi smirked, "Better late than never." She said.

"I wonder how Odd is doing," Ulrich said.

Odd was dodging William's attack with ease.

"Come on now, is that the best you can do?" Odd yawned as he dodged William again, "You're beginning to bore me."

William used Supersmoke to get behind Odd and swung his sword at him. But Odd just grabbed it with one hand, shocking him. Odd turned towards him, his eyes glowing red.

"Time's up," Odd said, "Now you're boring me. Bye-bye." Odd fired a laser arrow at point blank range and devirtualized William.

The others, Who just showed up, were watching in shock.

"Odd," Aelita said "Are you okay?"

Odd started to chuckle, then it turned into a maniacal laughter.

"Odd?" Aelita asked.

"Am I okay?" Odd said, "I'm better than okay. In fact," A black aura started to surround him, "I never felt better in my life!"

"Oh no," Ulrich said as Odd hair begun to turn black with the purple spot turning to a darker shade. His outfit begun to turn black and dark purple his claws grew longer. Odd turned to them and grinned wickedly, showing his fangs. His eyes were glowing red and his skin turned pale.

"I'M FINALLY FREE AT LAST!" Dark Odd shouted as he laughed maniacally.

A/N: Oh no! Dark Odd is back! Thought he was gone for good, didn't you? Nope, he's back. How, you ask? Simple really. It's in the next chapter. Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Rise of the Dark Warriors

A/N: What's up? I'm back. Time to start this stupid thing.

Disclaimer: I don't own this stuff. Dark Odd, I do own,

The Lyoko Warriors stood there in shock at Odd's transformation.

Dark Odd laughs at them, "What's wrong?" He asked, "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Odd, what's happening to you?" Ulrich asked.

"Odd?" Dark Odd said, "Sorry, but he's not here at the moment."

"What do you mean by that?" Ulrich asked.

"It means that I'm in control!" Dark Odd laughed maniacally as the black aura begun to flare around him.

"Let him go, Xana!" Yumi shouted.

This made Dark Odd laugh harder, "Xana? He's not in charge here."

"Then who are you?" Ulrich said.

"I'm Odd's dark half," Dark Odd said, "I've been trapped in the back in his mind ever since he got rid of that virus."

The Lyoko Warriors stiffened, "How did you know about that?" Aelita asked.

Dark Odd laughed, "What do you think brought me to life?" The Lyoko warriors gasped at this, "Let me explain. The virus that Odd had three months ago may have given him Xana's power, but it also took the negative emotions he had and the darkness within his heart to bring me to life."

"Oh no!" Jeremy shouted in disbelief, "How could I not have seen that?!"

"Guess you're not that much of an Einstein as Odd thought you were," Dark Odd grinned evilly.

"You say you were locked away in Odd's mind, right? Yumi asked, "How did you get out?"

"Remember the nightmares he kept having, Yumi?" Dark Odd asked with an evil grin.

"Oh no!" Jeremy shouted once again in disbelief, "You were behind Odd's nightmare this whole time?!"

Dark Odd clapped, "Very good, Jeremy, You actually are smart as Odd said you were. Let me explain. After Odd gotten rid of Xana's virus, he locked me away in the back of his mind. I spent weeks trying to figure out a plan to get revenge on him. Then I suddenly found that I have access of Odd's memories and dreams. I had no use for the memories, but the dreams I could use. So ever since then I've been haunting Odd with nightmares of him being evil, secretly enjoying watching him suffer. And once his mind couldn't handle the nightmares, I broke out and seized control of his body." Dark Odd laughed maniacally.

"You monster!" Yumi shouted, "How could you do that to him?!"

"He locked me away in the back of his mind," Dark Odd said, "So think of this as payback."

"Payback?!" Ulrich shouted angrily, "You're insane!"

"Took you long enough to figure that out, genius," Dark Odd smirked.

"Let him go, now!" Yumi shouted angrily.

"Sorry, no can do," Dark Odd smirked, "In order for my plans to succeed, I'll need Odd's body."

"What plan?" Yumi asked.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out, isn't it?" Dark Odd said.

"Whatever you're planning, we'll stop you," Ulrich said.

"Uh-uh," Dark Odd shook his head, "You're not going to stop me, you're going to help me."

"What makes you think we're going to help you?" Ulrich asked angrily.

"Well," Dark Odd said, "Not_ you_," He pointed his hand at them, "I'm talking about _them_." He fired black flames from his hands and hits the Lyoko Warriors.

"Guys, no!" Jeremy shouted.

The Lyoko Warriors felt pain like something was being ripped out from inside them. Once the pain was over, they fell on their hands and knees on the ground. When they looked up, they saw three figures kneeling next to Dark Odd, covered in smoke.

"Lyoko Warriors," Dark Odd said, "Meet your dark halves, or as I call them, the Dark Warriors."

When the smoked cleared, the Lyoko Warriors were shocked to see themselves, but they looked much different. Dark Ulrich's outfit was black and dark yellow, his hair is black, his skin is pale, and has red eyes. Dark Yumi's outfit is black and crimson. Her hair is black and her skin is pale. Her eyes are also red. Dark Aelita has dark pink hair, her outfit is black and dark pink, her skin is pale, and had red eyes.

Dark Ulrich stood up and cracked his neck, "It feels so good to be free. It was hell being trapped in that fool's head." He pointed at Ulrich.

"I'll say," Dark Yumi said, "You have no idea how much I wanted to be let out."

"Well, we're free now," Dark Aelita said, "And it's all thanks to him," She pointed at Dark Odd.

"No need to thank me," Dark Odd grinned.

"What have you done?" Ulrich asked.

"Isn't it obvious, dimwit?" Dark Ulrich asked, "He set us free from that prison you call your mind."

"But how?" Yumi asked.

"He used his power," Dark Yumi said.

"Enough talk!" Dark Odd said, gaining everyone's attention, "You are no longer useful here, Lyoko Warriors. Why don't you do us a favor and disappear!"

With that, the Dark Warriors fired black flames at the Lyoko warriors and devirtualized them with one hit. They started to laugh maniacally.

Meanwhile, the Lyoko Warriors were in the lab, thinking about what happened to their best friend.

"How could this have happened?" Yumi asked.

"I don't know," Jeremy said, "But I wish I did."

"What are we going to do, now?" Aelita asked.

"I don't know," Jeremy said, "But we're going to beat the Dark Warriors and save our best friend."

"And what about Xana?" Ulrich asked.

"We'll worry about that when the time comes," Jeremy said, "But right now, all that matters is saving Odd."

The Lyoko Warriors nodded in agreement. They will save their best friend. No matter what it takes.

A/N: That's it. That's the end of this chapter. Will they save their best friend? Or die trying? Find out in the next chapter. Review.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Samurai of Darkness part 1.

A/N: An Odd Nightmare is back with a whole new chapter. Hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko.

It's been a week since Odd had turn evil and created the Dark Warriors. Ever since then, neither Xana nor the Dark Warriors had made a move. The Lyoko Warriors are wondering what are Xana and the Dark Warriors. The Lyoko Warriors had made an excuse for Odd saying that he was on a trip and will be back in a few days. During that time, Jeremy had been trying to figure out how to make a clone of Odd and make sure it acts like the real Odd. Right now, the Lyoko Warriors are thinking about how to get Odd back.

"What are we going to do, Jeremy?" Ulrich asked, "How are we going to get Odd back?"

"I don't know yet," Jeremy said, "Believe me, I'm trying to figure out a way as soon as possible, but so far, I'm finding nothing."

"Well, you better figure it out soon, because we can't make excuses forever," Yumi said.

"Believe me, I'm trying," Jeremy said.

"We have to go to class," Ulrich said and everyone headed to class.

Later, The Lyoko Warriors were taking notes in Mrs. Hertz class when a door opened and caught everyone's attention.

"Sorry I'm late," A voice said, "I had to take care of some stuff." The person walked in and the Lyoko Warriors were shocked, because standing at the door was Dark Odd. He was wearing a black, long sleeved shirt with dark purple flames decorating the sleeves, black pants with dark purple flames on the bottom, and black and dark purple shoes. His hair was still black with dark purple spot in the middle.

"Ah, well, it's good to see you again, Odd," Mrs. Hertz said, "How was your trip?"

"Trip?" Dark Odd asked, and then he looks at the Lyoko Warriors and sees the shocked looks on their face, "Oh, that trip. It was fun. I had a good time."

"Very well," Mrs. Hertz said, "Go sit down and I'll catch you up on what you missed."

Dark Odd nodded and went to sit down, but not before giving the Lyoko Warriors an evil grin. He went to sit in the back far from the Lyoko Warriors.

"What is he doing here?" Ulrich asked.

"I don't know," Aelita said, "But it can't be good."

After class, the Lyoko Warriors had found Dark Odd standing in the hallway. Ulrich walked up and grabbed him by his shirt.

"What are you doing here?" Ulrich growled.

"Aw, and I thought you would be happy to see me," Dark Odd said mockingly.

"The real Odd? Yes. You? Not so much." Ulrich growled.

"That would've hurt if I actually cared," Dark Odd said as he grabbed Ulrich's wrist and shocked him, surprising the others.

"Don't think just because I'm on earth, I don't have my powers. After all, I'm not like you anymore." Dark Odd said.

"What are you planning?" Ulrich asked.

"Isn't that what you're trying to find out right now?" Dark Odd asked, "But instead of trying to figure out what I'm planning, you waste your time trying to save your precious friend." He laughed when he saw the Lyoko Warriors glare at him, "Don't be mad. I'm just stating the truth. It's pointless to try to save your friend. I'm in complete control. There's no way you can save him." He walked away, "See ya."

Ulrich growled while Yumi put her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't listen to what he says," Yumi said, "We will save him, no matter what."

"She's right." Jeremy said, "But we need to worry about that later. Xana's attacking. We have to go!"

The Lyoko Warriors took off towards the factory. Unknown to them, Dark Odd was watching them leave.

"Perfect," Dark Odd said, and then he took out his phone and called somebody, "Listen, if they defeat Xana's goons, I want you to intercept them. If they are losing, destroy them all. I don't care who you go after, just do the job."

Meanwhile, the Lyoko Warriors had been virtualized into the Desert Sector.

"The activated tower is not far," Jeremy said, "Here are your vehicles."

The Overwing and Overbike appeared. Yumi and Aelita got on the Overwing and Ulrich on the Overbike. They raced towards the activated tower.

"Careful. There are 4 Tarantulas and William guarding the tower." Jeremy said.

"No sign of the Dark Warriors?" Ulrich asked.

"None," Jeremy said, "Funny, I thought one of them would be there."

"We'll worry about them later," Aelita said, "Let's just hurry and take care of the tower."

They sped off towards the tower. William saw them coming and ordered the Tarantulas to attack.

"Take care of the Tarantulas," Ulrich said, "I'll take care of William." With that they split up to take care of their enemies.

Ulrich jumped off the overboard and faced William, who took out his sword.

"You wanna dance tough guy?" Ulrich said and William growled before he attacked Ulrich with his sword.

Yumi was dodging and blocking lasers with her fans. She threw her fans and managed to destroy a Tarantula, before she got hit by another.

"Yumi!" Jeremy shouted, "You got 40 life points left."

"Dammit," Yumi said and the Tarantula was about to fire at her again, until an energy field destroyed it.

"Thanks, Aelita." Yumi said.

"You're welcome." Aelita said.

Then they went after the other Tarantulas. Yumi dodged some lasers before destroying a Tarantula. The last Tarantula managed to devirtualize Yumi, before Aelita destroyed it with an Energy Field.

Ulrich was not faring well against William as he was slowly being pushed back. William used Supersmoke to get behind Ulrich and kick him to the ground. William was about to finish him off, until a black katana stabbed William and devirtualized him.

"Don't even think about it," A voice said and Ulrich turned to see his dark half, "He's my opponent."

"Jeremy," Ulrich said, "My dark half is here."

"I know," Jeremy said, "But what is he up to?"

"Get your swords and get up," Dark Ulrich said.

"Why?" Ulrich asked.

"Because we're gonna battle, just us two," Dark Ulrich said, "You win, and I'll go back into your body, but if I win, I take over your body."

"And if I refuse?" Ulrich asked.

Dark Ulrich snapped his fingers and another Dark Ulrich appeared and held a katana to Aelita's neck, "Refuse and you can say goodbye to your only hope of deactivating that tower."

Ulrich growled angrily. What is he going to do?

"Now are you going to accept my challenge or not?" Dark Ulrich asked.

A/N: I was going to continue it, but then my dark side took over and decided to leave you at a cliffhanger. Will Ulrich accept Dark Ulrich's challenge or not. Review and find out.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Samurai of Darkness Part 2

A/N: The new chapter of An Odd Nightmare is updated. Sorry I couldn't update it sooner, I was busy. Right now, just enjoy the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko. I own the Dark Warriors and... that's it.

"Don't even think about it," A voice said and Ulrich turned to see his dark half, "He's my opponent."

"Jeremy," Ulrich said, "My dark half is here."

"I know," Jeremy said, "But what is he up to?"

"Get your swords and get up," Dark Ulrich said.

"Why?" Ulrich asked.

"Because we're gonna battle, just us two," Dark Ulrich said, "You win, and I'll go back into your body, but if I win, I take over your body."

"And if I refuse?" Ulrich asked.

Dark Ulrich snapped his fingers and another Dark Ulrich appeared and held a katana to Aelita's neck, "Refuse and you can say goodbye to your only hope of deactivating that tower."

Ulrich growled angrily. What is he going to do? "Now are you going to accept my challenge or not?" Dark Ulrich asked.

Yumi appeared besides Jeremy in the lab.

"What's going on?" She asked.

Jeremy sighed, "Ulrich's dark half is in Lyoko, and he challenged Ulrich to a battle."

"What?!" Yumi shouted.

"And if he refuse, then his dark half will devirtualize Aelita and we'll never deactivate that tower." Jeremy finished.

"Well, well, well," A new voice said, "Look like you got yourselves in a jam."

Jeremy and Yumi turned to see Dark Odd standing there.

"You!" Yumi shouted as she got into a fighting stance.

"Ah ah ah," Dark Odd said as black flames flared in his hands, "Remember I still have my powers here. I could incinerate you anytime I want to."

Yumi got out of her stance but was still on guard, "What are you doing here?"

"My business," Dark Odd said as he walked over to Jeremy and threw him out of the chair and into Yumi, knocking them both down, "But if I were you, I would worry about your friend. Things aren't looking so bright for him." He laughed maniacally.

"Now are you going to accept my challenge?" Dark Ulrich asked.

"Fine, I will," Ulrich said, "Just let Aelita go."

"No," Dark Ulrich said, shocking his other half, "Don't think that I'll just let her go because you accepted my challenge. You want to save her, then beat me." He took out his katanas and twirled them.

Ulrich did the same, "Fine. Then bring it."

Dark Ulrich smirked, then ran at his other half and swung his katana. Ulrich blocked his attack and tried to stab his dark half. Dark Ulrich dodged the attack, got behind Ulrich, and kicked him in the back, sending him flying.

"That all you got?" Dark Ulrich taunted.

Ulrich got up, used supersprint, and swung his katana at Dark Ulrich, who disappeared.

"Where did he go? " Ulrich asked himself. Dark Ulrich reappeared behind Ulrich and was about to strike him with his katana.

"Ulrich, behind you!" Aelita shouted. Ulrich quickly ducked under the attack and sweep kicked Dark Ulrich's legs, making him fall.

"Give up." Ulrich said.

"Make me," Dark Ulrich said as he disappeared and reappeared on top of a boulder, "I'm through playing, Ulrich." His katanas had black flames surrounding them.

"Uh oh," Ulrich said. Dark Ulrich fired black flames from his katanas. Ulrich dodged and used triplicate to split into three. The three Ulrichs jumped at Dark Ulrich.

"That trick won't work on me," Dark Ulrich said as he fired black flames from his katanas. The flames split into three and hit the three Ulrichs, making two disappear and the real one flying into a boulder.

"I thought you would be a challenge," Dark Ulrich said as he jumped off the boulder, "But all you succeeded to do is annoy me with your parler tricks."

"Don't count me out yet," Ulrich said as he got up, "I still have one more trick up my sleeve."

"Then please," Dark Ulrich said as black flames surrounded his katanas, "Continue to annoy me."

"Triangulate!" Ulrich shouted as he ran a triangle around Dark Ulrich and two more Ulrichs appeared in a triangle formation.

"Enough," Dark Ulrich said as his eyes glow red, "You're not worth taking over. Now I'm going to end this little game." He raised his katanas, "Goodbye fool." He slammed his katanas into the ground and a dome of black flames appeared and devirtualized Ulrich.

"Ulrich!" Aelita shouted. Ulrich walked out and fell onto the ground.

"Looks like that's the end of that little show," Dark Odd said as he got up.

"What happened?" Jeremy asked.

"Your friend lost," Dark Odd said, shocking Jeremy and Yumi, "He never stood a chance." He walked up to them, "That's the power of the Dark Warriors. You weaklings don't stand a chance."

"We'll win." Jeremy said, "We'll win and save you, Odd."

Dark Odd laughed maniacally, "Save me?" He said, "You can't even save yourselves. Whatever, you're going to be destroyed soon. So keep dreaming." He disappeared in a swirl of black flames.

Dark Ulrich looked at Aelita, who was scared. What is he going to do now that Ulrich is gone? Dark Ulrich snapped his fingers and the Dark Ulrich that was holding Aelita disappeared.

Aelita was confused, "Why did you-"

"My business was with Ulrich, not you," Dark Ulrich said, "Next time we meet you will be destroyed. Count on it." He disappeared in a swirl of black flames.

Aelita just stood there, confused for a moment. Until she remembered that she had to deactivate the tower. (A/N: Seriously, I bet everybody forgot abou Xana during this whole thing) So she quickly ran towards the tower and deactivated it.

After that, the gang went to Jeremy's room.

"He was so strong," Ulrich said, "I didn't stand a chance."

"If that's the power of the Dark Warriors, how are we supposed to stop them?" Yumi asked.

"I don't know," Aelita said sadly.

"But we can't give up," Jeremy said, "We will win and save Odd."

Everyone agreed. They will save Odd, no matter what. Dark Odd was listening outside the door and chuckled.

"They just never learn." He said as he walked away.

A/N: That's it. That's the power of the Dark Warriors. How will the Lyoko Warriors win against them? You'll find out soon. But for now, review!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Insane Telekinetic.

A/N: I'm so sorry it took I haven't updated in so long, I was busy with a lot of stuff. I bet all of you readers probably hate me by now, so in order to hopefully gain your forgiveness, I decided to update this story. So, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko. I just own the Dark Warriors.

An in unknown location, The Dark Warriors were talking about what happened last time on Lyoko.

"My other half was weak," Dark Ulrich said, "Not even a challenge."

"I wouldn't be overconfident if I were you," Dark Odd said as he appeared on his dark overboard. It was black with dark purple flames decorating it, "After all, next time you meet, he'll be stronger and probably take you down."

"As if!" Dark Ulrich snarled as a black aura surrounded him.

"Relax, will you?" Dark Odd said as he waved his hand nonchalantly, "I was just joking. No matter. How is phase 1 of the plan?"

"Going very smoothly," Dark Yumi said, "We should berg through in a couple of days. And the Lyoko Warriors don't suspect a thing."

"Good," Dark Odd said as he moved around, "The Lyoko Warriors must not know of our plan just yet. By the time they've found out it will be too late." Dark Odd started to laugh maniacally as a black aura flared from him.

The gang was in the cafeteria, having breakfast.

"How are we going to take down the Dark Warriors and save Odd if they're that powerful?" Ulrich asked.

"I don't know, but we'll find a way," Jeremy said, "Where is Odd now?"

"Probably on Lyoko, planning something." Yumi said.

"Now, Yumi," A voice said, "How could you know that I'm planning something, if you don't even know what I'm planning?"

The gang turned to see Dark Odd standing with as tray of food in his hands.

"What are you doing here?" Aelita asked angrily.

"How rude," Dark Odd said in mock pain, "Just because I'm evil now, doesn't mean I don't like to eat anymore."

Ulrich stood up and grabbed Dark Odd's shirt, "Don't even try to act like our friend, you monster!"

"Or what?" Dark Odd asked, "You're gonna pummel me into submission? You don't have the guts because you know deep down inside, I'm still your best friend."

"Ulrich," Jeremy said, "Let him go. Now is not the time."

Ulrich let go of Dark Odd, but still glared at him.

"Well, isn't this a touchy group," Dark Odd said, "I'd love to mess with your head some more, but I'm hungry. See you," He walked away.

"He's more annoying now that he's evil." Ulrich said, making the gang until, they heard a familiar beeping from Jeremy's laptop.

"Xana attacking this early?" Yumi asked, "Doesn't that seem strange?"

"I wouldn't take my chances, Yumi," Jeremy said, "Let's deactivate that tower as soon as possible." With that they ran off to the factory.

Dark Odd watched them leave and chuckled evilly, "Foolish warriors," He said as he took a bite of his toast.

Later, Ulrich, Yumi, and Aelita were in the Ice Sector.

"The activated tower is not far from you," Jeremy said, "Here are your vehicles."

The overwing and overbike appeared and Ulrich hopped on the overbike, and Yumi and Aelita on the overwing. With that, they took off towards the tower. When they got to the tower, they found that there were no monsters guarding it.

"No monsters?" Ulrich asked.

"Where are they?" Yumi asked. Then, they were suddenly thrown off their vehicles and land on the ground.

"What was that?" Aelita said.

"You pathetic warriors obviously don't know a trap when you see one," a voice sasid from behind the tower and Dark Yumi walked out from behind it.

"You!" Ulrich said as he took out his katanas.

"Now, now," Dark Yumi said, "Is that any way to treat your guest?"

"What do you mean by 'trap'?" Yumi asked.

"This is a trap for two reasons," Dark Yumi said, "Because of this," She snapped her fingers and the red tower suddenly became blue.

"What?" Aelita asked in shock.

"Did you think Xana and Jeremy can activate towers now?" Dark Yumi asked.

"What is the second reason?" Ulrich asked.

Dark Yumi put on a thinking pose, "Hmm, I'm not sure, but maybe it's because of this," Her hands were surrounded by a black aura and suddenly Ulrich and Aelita were surrounded by a black aura too.

"What?" Ulrich said, "I can't move."

"Me neither." Aelita said.

"What have you done to them?" Yumi asked.

"Oh nothing," Dark Yumi said, "We're just gonna play a game. It's called 'Destroy Your Friend'." Suddenly Ulrich started to attack Yumi.

"Ulrich, what are you doing?" Yumi said as she dodged a katana swing from Ulrich.

"It's not me!" Ulrich cried out as he kept swinging at Yumi, "Something is controlling me!"

Dark Yumi cackled insanely, "Dance, my puppets. Dance!"

Ulrich was about to swing at Yumi again, but Yumi kicked him away at the last second. She then dodged an energy field.

"Yumi, help!" Aelita cried out as she fired more energy fields.

Yumi blocked the energy fields with her fans, but was pushed back a little, "Let them go!"

"Aw, but the fun has only just begun." Dark Yumi said as Ulrich got up and swung his sword at Yumi. Yumi grabbed his wrists and kicked him away. Yumi throws her fans at Aelita who activates her wings at the last second and dodges them by flying into the sky.

"Yumi, look out!" Aelita shouted as she fired energy fields at Yumi, who got hit and was sent flying into the ground. Ulrich and Aelita stood over her, prepared to finish her off, until Yumi sweep kicked them both and threw her fans at Dark Yumi, who was forced to release her hold on Ulrich and Aelita and dodge.

"You two okay?" Yumi asked.

"A bit freaked out but otherwise okay." Ulrich said.

"Well, I guess that's the end of that." Dark Yumi said.

"What are you talking about?" Yumi said.

"I mean that I'm done playing with you." Dark Yumi as she threw her fans that had black flames surrounding them. Ulrich tried to block them but they had sliced right through his katana and devirtualized him.

"Ulrich!" Yumi said.

"Foolish," Dark Yumi laughed insanely, "My fans are something sharp that they can slice through anything. Trying to block of them won't do you any good." She retrieved her fans. Yumi threw her fans and Dark Yumi spread out her arms and spun around, creating a black fire tornado that disintegrated her fans on contact. The fire tornado disappeared as Dark Yumi slowly stopped spinning, "Oops, did I disintegrate your fans?" She laughed insanely, "Here are some new ones for you." She threw her fans at Yumi and Aelita fired her energy fields and destroyed them.

"Now you're weaponless."Aelita said.

"Am I?" Dark Yumi said as black flames surrounded her hands and new fans appeared, "Here's a thing that you should know about the Dark Warriors." Black flames surrounded her fans. "We can never be disarmed." She spun around again and a wave of black flames devirtualized Aelita and Yumi on contact, "How sad. I wanted to play with them a little longer. No matter. They won't be around any longer." She disappeared in a swirl of black flames.

Yumi and Aelita appeared in the scanner.

"You two okay?" Ulrich asked.

"Not really," Yumi said.

The gang was walking back to the school.

"She was insane," Yumi said, "How can we fight someone like her?"

"How can we fight the Dark Warriors if they're all that powerful?" Aelita said.

"Powerful or not, we still have to beat them," Jeremy said, "Our friend is an danger and we're going to save him, no matter what."

A/N: That's it. What are the Dark Warriors planning. Will the Lyoko Warrior defeat them and save Odd. You'll just have to wait and see. Review!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Fallen Angel.

A/N: What's up, guys. I'm back with a new chapter of An Odd Nightmare. And guess what? School is almost out and the sequel to Falling For Your Enemy is coming. When is I'm not telling. All right, enough talk. Let's begin.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the Dark Warriors.

Ulrich, Jeremy, and Aelita are in Jeremy's room.

"Jeremy, how are we going to defeat the Dark Warriors and save Odd?" Ulrich asked.

"I've been working on a program that will be able to turn Odd back to normal," Jeremy said, "However, I'm not even close to finished."

"How long will it take to finish?" Aelita asked.

"I don't know." Jeremy said.

"Well, you better hurry up." Ulrich said, "Because the longer you take, the longer Odd is in trouble.

Meanwhile, the Dark Warriors are at an unknown location in Lyoko.

"We're almost finished with phase 1 of our plan," Dark Odd said as he moved around on his overboard, "We just need to keep the Lyoko Warriors busy a little longer."

"What should we do?" Dark Ulrich asked.

Dark Odd grins evilly, "Let's wait until our old friend Xana attacks. Then we'll have some fun."

The gang was having lunch in the cafeteria.

"Hey guys," Yumi said as she joined the others, "How's it going?"

"Jeremy said he's been working on a program to turn Odd back to normal,"

"Really?" Yumi asked.

"Yeah," Jeremy said, "But I'm nowhere near finished. It could take me weeks, maybe months, to finish."

"Don't worry, Jeremy," Aelita said, "You'll find a way."

An evil chuckle was heard behind them.

"Oh, I wouldn't get your hopes up, princess," A voice said, "Because saving me won't be so easy."

Everyone turned to see Dark Odd standing there with an evil smirk on his face.

"What do you want?" Ulrich said.

"You destroyed," Dark Odd said, angering the Lyoko Warriors, "But we can't all get what we want, now can we? After all, you want me back to normal, but as you can see, you'll have to get through some... obstacles."

"Like what?" Yumi asked.

"Well, there's Xana, The Dark Warriors, and most importantly, me," Dark Odd said as his eyes flashed red, "You think that I'll just let you save me without a fight?"

"You sound like you're the real Odd," Ulrich said.

Dark Odd grinned evilly, "You may be more right than you know."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ulrich asked.

Dark Odd looked thoughtful for a minute, "Hmm, since you're going to be destroyed, I might as well tell you. Mine's and Odd's spirits are slowly merging together with each passing day. Soon, we will become one, with me in control. And it's going to be permanent. No amount of programs you will come up with will stop it."

"No," Aelita said, "It can't be."

"It can be," Dark Odd said, "And will be. There's nothing you can do. You can't stop the merging nor can you save me," He looks down, "It's hopeless."

The Lyoko Warriors noticed that his voice turned sad at the last part he said.

"Odd?" Jeremy said as he walked slowly towards Dark Odd, "Is that really you?" He was about to put his hand on Dark Odd's shoulder, but he smacked it away.

"Don't touch me!" Dark Odd said, "You'll be destroyed soon enough." With that said, he walked away.

"Did you see that?" Yumi said, "It sounded like the real Odd was talking for a moment."

"Which is why we need to save him as soon as possible," Jeremy said, "He's suffering, and we need to help him."

"You're right," Aelita said, "We will save him."

Jeremy's laptop started beeping.

"Oh, great," Ulrich groaned, "Xana picks now to attack?"

"This could be another trap by the Dark Warriors," Yumi asked.

"That's a risk we'll have to take," Aelita said.

They made it to the factory and Jeremy virtualized them into the forest sector.

"The activated tower is not far," Jeremy said, "But be careful, there are four Krabs guarding it, along with William."

"So, the Dark Warriors are not setting a trap this time, huh?" Ulrich said.

"Guess they're not the type to try the same thing twice," Jeremy said, "But enough of that, get to the tower fast, before Xana tries something." He brought up the vehicles and with that, the Lyoko Warriors took off towards the tower.

Unknown to them, a figure was watching them and started following them towards the tower.

Meanwhile, the Lyoko Warriors could see the tower ahead.

"There it is," Yumi said.

However, William saw them, and commanded the monsters to attack. The Krabs managed to destroy the vehicles, leaving the warriors on foot.

"Looks like we're doing this the old fashioned way." Ulrich said as he took out his katanas.

However, before either one of them could attack, a stream of black flames destroyed two of the Krabs. Everyone turned to see Dark Aelita floating in the air with black, flaming wings.

"Uh oh," Ulrich said.

Dark Aelita said nothing as she destroyed the other Krabs by firing another stream of black flames at them. Dark Aelita flew down towards William and landed in front of him. William swung his sword at her, but she stopped it with one hand.

"Weakling," Dark Aelita said as she fired a stream of black flames into his chest, devirtualizing him, "If only this was real." She muttered to herself.

"Why did you help us?" Ulrich asked.

"So I can destroy you," Dark Aelita said in a emotionless tone.

"Not if we can help it." Ulrich said as he ran towards Dark Aelita and swung his katana. Dark Aelita flew into the air, dodging his attack.

"Weakling," She muttered as she hit Ulrich with a stream of black flames, sending him flying into a tree, "You're not the one I want." She said as she landed on the ground and started walking slowly towards Yumi and Aelita.

Yumi tried to stop her by throwing her fans at her, but they went right through her, not affecting her at all.

Dark Aelita fired a stream black flames at her, sending her flying into another tree.

"Now, it's just you and me," Dark Aelita said.

"What do you want?" Aelita said.

"To destroy you," Dark Aelita said, "I thought we went over this." She fired a stream of black flames at Aelita, who activated her wings and flew into the air, dodging her attack. Dark Aelita fired at her again, and Aelita tried to counterattack with her energy fields, but the flames disintegrated her fields and hit her, sending her to the ground, "You can't win."

Ulrich tried to attack her from behind, but Dark Aelita fired a stream of black flames behind her, making him fall to the ground behind her.

"Trying to attack me from behind?" Dark Aelita said as she turned towards him, "You're a coward, Ulrich Stern." She was about to fire at him, but got hit by Yumi's fans, sending her flying.

"You okay, Ulrich?" Yumi asked.

"I think so," Ulrich said.

However, before they could react, they were devirtualized by a stream of black flames.

"Ulrich, Yumi!" Aelita said.

"Why cry for them?" Dark Aelita said, "They were in our way."

"You're insane," Aelita said.

"No, I'm not," Dark Aelita said, "I am the embodiment of all of your hatred, anger, and despair."

"What are you talking about?" Aelita asked.

"Don't act like you don't understand," Dark Aelita said, "You felt them once before, have you not? The anger and hatred for Xana for taking away your father, and the despair for losing your father. You tried to lock them away, but instead, your friend took them all and used them to create me."

"So, what you're saying is," Aelita said as she took a step back, "That you and the other Dark Warriors are just our negative emotions in human form?"

"Yes," Dark Aelita said, "We are the embodiments of your hatred and despair. We are the ones with the darkness that was once in your hearts." She had black flames in her hands. "And soon we will be the ones who will destroy you." She fired black flames at her, hitting and sending her to the ground.

"Aelita!" Jeremy said.

"We would destroy you now if we wanted to," Dark Aelita said, "But that's not our plan. We want to make you suffer. We want to make you feel what we're feeling right now. I want you to hurt. And I will make you hurt." She fired black flames at her again, sending her flying.

"Aelita!" everyone said.

"You will not stop us," Dark Aelita said, "You will not save your friend. And we will make you realize that, one way or another." With that, she devirtualized Aelita and deactivated her tower with a wave of her hand, "And soon we will cover the whole world into darkness." She disappeared in a swirl of black flames.

Meanwhile, the Lyoko Warriors are in the lab.

"You okay, Aelita?" Jeremy asked.

"I'm fine," Aelita said, "Don't worry about me."

"We know what your dark half said and we know it's gotten to you," Ulrich said, "But don't listen to her. We will stop them. And we will save Odd."

Aelita nodded, but then her dark half's words replayed in her head.

'You will not stop us. You will not save your friend.'

'Is she...right?' Aelita thought.

In an unknown location in Lyoko, Dark Odd was moving on his overboard.

"Guess the merging is affecting me more than I thought," He said, "I was starting to feel his emotions. No matter. Once the merging is complete, he will be gone for good.

The Dark Warriors appeared in front of him.

"Is it finished?" Dark Odd asked.

"Yes," Dark Ulrich said.

"Good," Dark Odd said, "Let's check it out."

The Dark Warriors disappeared and reappeared in another place. the skies had dark clouds with lightning flashing through them. The landscape had a large dark fortress in the center of it. besides that it was nothing else but rock. this is the sector of darkness.

"It's perfect!" Dark Odd said, "With this, we will consume the whole world into darkness. But now we will begin with phase two. The destruction of Lyoko will begin!" He started to laugh maniacally.

A/N: That's it. This chapter was long too. So what did you think? Did you like it or did you hate it. Review!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Destruction of Lyoko Part 1

A/N: Hey, guys. Sorry about the mistake in the last chapter. I assure you, it won't happen again. Anyway, let's continue this story, shall we?

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the Dark Warriors.

The gang were sitting at the cafeteria having lunch.

"Aelita, are you okay?" Ulrich asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Aelita said.

"Well, ever since your fight with your dark half, you seem a little...depressed." Yumi pointed out.

"I'm fine," Aelita said, "It's just...I can't get over what she said."

Flashback

"You will not stop us," Dark Aelita said, "You will not save your friend. And we will make you realize that, one way or another."

End flashback

"Don't listen to whatever she says, Aelita." Jeremy said.

"I know I shouldn't, but," Aelita paused, "But what if we can't stop them? What if we can't save Odd?

"We will save him," Ulrich said with a determined look on his face.

"How?" Aelita asked, "The Dark Warriors are too powerful. We haven't defeated at least one of them. If we can't do that, how are we going to save Odd?"

"We saved him once before, remember?" Yumi said, "When he was under the control of Xana's power."

"But this isn't Xana's power this time," Aelita said, "It's Odd himself."

"No, it's not," Jeremy said, "It's his dark half."

"Dark half or not, he's still Odd," Aelita said, "I have a feeling he knows what he's doing, but can't stop himself."

"But why would I?" Dark Odd said, "I'm having the time of my life like this."

"What do you want, Odd?" Ulrich asked with an angry tone.

"I've said it before and I'll say it again," Dark Odd said, "I want you destroyed, I want you to stay out of my way. Becaus there's nothing you can do to stop us.

"We will stop you," Yumi said as she stood up and glared at him.

"And how will you do that?" Dark Odd said, "Like princess said, you can't even defeat one of us. Not to mention you don't even know what we're planning."

"We will find out what you're up to and stop you," Jeremy said.

"By the time you do that, it will be too late," Dark Odd said cryptically.

"What do you mean?" Ulrich asked.

"I mean by the time you figure it out, it'll be the end of everything as you know it," Dark Odd said as he started to walk away, "But I would love to see you try. I want to see the look of despair on your faces when you fail so miserably." He laughed maniacally.

"We won't fail," Yumi said, "We have stopped you before."

"Wrong," Dark Odd said as he stopped and glared at her with glowing red eyes, "You haven't stopped me, I did. When I was under the control of Xana's power, I had to break free on my own. But this isn't Xana this time. I'm doing this out of my own free will."

"No," Aelita said as she walked up close to him, "Your dark half is influencing you, making you do what you're doing now. You freed yourself from his grasp before. Do it again."

"You're," Dark Odd said as he grabbed his head in pain, "You're...wrong. Just...just stay away from me." He ran away from them, wanting to get as far away from them as possible.

"Odd, wait," Aelita said as she was about to go after him, but was stopped by Jeremy.

"Let him go," He said as he showed her an activated tower on his laptop, "We have a bigger problem."

Later, the gang was virtualized into the Desert Sector, only to see it on fire. However, the flames are black.

"What the hell?" Ulrich said in shock.

"How did Xana do this?" Yumi asked.

"I don't think Xana is behind this one," Aelita said.

"She's right," A voice said, "That would be me."

Everyone turned to see Dark Ulrich walking through the flames.

"You," Ulrich said as he brought out his katanas.

"Long time no see," Dark Ulrich said.

"Why are you doing this?" Yumi said, "What are you up to?"

"I'd love to explain," Dark Ulrich said as black flames surrounded his katanas, "But I have a job to do." He fired black flames at the warriors.

"Look out!" Ulrich said as he and the others dodge the flames as Dark Ulrich jumped away.

"Guys, you have to stop him," Jeremy said, "His flames are containing a virus that's eating away the sector. If this keeps up, the Desert Sector will be gone for good." He brought up the vehicles for them.

"Got it," Ulrich said as he hopped on the overbike, and Yumi and Aelita on the overwing, "Let's go!"

Dark Ulrich is jumping around and slicing boulders with his katanas. With each slice, the boulders catch on fire.

"He's really getting into this," Ulrich said as he and the others are chasing Dark Ulrich on the vehicles.

"But why is he doing this?" Yumi asked.

Dark Ulrich is standing on a boulder, firing black flames on the sector. He sliced the boulder he was standing on and jumped off before it caught on fire. He was about to fire some more, but Ulrich kicked him into a boulder.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked, "What are you up to?"

"Why do you want to know?" Dark Ulrich said as he stood up, "It's not like you can stop us or anything." He fired black flames at Ulrich, who dodged and used supersprint and slashed at him. Dark Ulrich disappeared, reappeared behind Ulrich and kicked him straight into a boulder. Dark Ulrich jumped away and fired black flames at the area Ulrich was on. The whole area caught on fire and Ulrich was devirtualized by the flames.

Dark Ulrich landed on another area and started firing black flames all over the place, but got hit by a pair of two fans. He stood up and growled at the one who did it.

"We will not let you do this," Yumi said.

"You don't have a choice," Dark Ulrich said, "I will destroy this sector and soon, the rest will be gone."

"But why do you want to destroy the sectors?" Aelita asked.

"Why bother telling you if you're going to be destroyed?" Dark Ulrich fired black flames at them. Aelita and Yumi dodged and Yumi used her telekinesis to drop a boulder on Dark Ulrich. She sighed in relief, until she felt someone stab her from behind and was devirtualized.

"Foolish girl," Dark Ulrich said, "Something like that won't finish me off." He turned to Aelita, "And you're next." He fired black flames at her. Aelita dodged and fired her energy fields. Dark Ulrich fired black flames that disintegrated the energy fields. Aelita used her energy shields to block the flames, but was slowly being pushed back, "You should just give up. You cannot win."

"Even if that's true," Aelita said as she struggled to regain her footing, "I won't give up so easily."

"In that case," Dark Ulrich smirked wickedly, "I'll just have to destroy you." He was hit by a laser, stopping his assault.

Aelita turned to see William with four Tarantulas with him, "Oh no."

"Attack!" William commanded and the Tarantulas started firing at Dark Ulrich, who raised his katanas and a swirl of black flames appeared and blocked the lasers. The flames disappeared and Dark Ulrich was nowhere to be seen. A black katana suddenly stabbed a Tarantula's head. The Tarantula caught on fire and was destroyed. The rest turned and started to fire. Two Dark Ulrichs appeared on two of the Tarantulas and stabbed them. The original Dark Ulrich disappeared and reappeared in front of the ltarantula and stabbed it. During all of this, William used supersmoke to get behind Aelita and devirtualized her.

"So, tell me," Dark Ulrich said, "Why did you help your enemy?"

William only used supersmoke and went into the digital sea. Dark Ulrich just stood there, then disappeared into a swirl of black flames.

"Are you all right?" Jeremy asked.

"I'm fine," Aelita said, "But why did he help me?"

"I don't know," Jeremy shook his head, "But it doesn't matter. The Desert Sector is gone. And if we don't stop the Dark Warriors, the rest of the sectors will be too."

A/N: That's it. Why did Xana save Aelita? Why are the Dark Warriors destroying the sectors? Why am I asking you these questions? And why are you still here reading? Review!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Destruction of Lyoko Part 2

A/N: Sorry I took so long to update this story. Anyway, I bet you're surprised that Xana helped out the Warriors in the last chapter. Well you better get used to it, because he'll be doing that until Odd is back to normal. Well, I'm done talking now, so move on and start reading.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the Dark Warriors.

In the fortress in the Dark Sector, The Dark Warriors were talking about what happened in Lyoko.

"So, Xana decided to help the Lyoko Warriors, huh?" Dark Odd asked.

"It appears so," Dark Ulrich said, "So, what do we do?"

Dark Odd grinned evilly, "It makes no difference. We will destroy Xana along with the Warriors and the rest of Lyoko. Speaking of which, I think it's time for the ice sector to disappear, don't you?"

Dark Yumi grinned evilly, "I'll take care of that."

"Good," Dark Odd said, "If anybody gets in your way," His eyes glow red, "Destroy them."

Meanwhile, the Lyoko Warriors are also talking about what happened in Lyoko.

"Why would Xana help us out?" Ulrich asked.

"Because he feels that Odd is a bigger threat than him, and wants him eliminated, but knows he can't do it alone." Jeremy explained.

"So he want us to help him destroy Odd?" Yumi asked.

"Yes," Jeremy said.

"No!" Aelita shouted, "We can't!"

"And we won't," Jeremy said, "We'll find another way, Aelita."

"But I have another question," Ulrich said, "Why are the Dark Warriors destroying Lyoko. Don't they want to destroy us?"

"Ulrich's right," Yumi said, "Weren't we their original targets?"

"I don't think so," Jeremy said, "While it's true that they want you gone, I don't think that was their true goal."

"Then what is?" Aelita asked.

"I don't know," Jeremy said, "But whatever it is, it can't be good."

Jeremy's computer started beeping.

"Oh no," Ulrich said, "They're at it again?"

"Where is it this time?" Yumi asked.

Jeremy typed on his computer, "It's in the Ice Sector. We better hurry before it disappears." The gang rushed off to the factory.

After they were virtualized into the Ice Sector, they saw that black flames were everywhere.

"Not again," Ulrich said.

"Who's behind it this time?" Yumi asked add she brought out her fans.

"I don't know but," Aelita said but was cut off when they heard a laser fire.

"What was that?" Ulrich said as he brought out his katanas.

"There's a bunch of monsters along with William near you." Jeremy said, "They're not coming towards you, though."

"We better check it out," Yumi said as she and the others ran to the sounds of laser firing.

When they got there, they saw that William and four Blocks were fighting Dark Yumi and were not winning.

The Blocks fired at Dark Yumi, who waved her fan upwards and a wall of black flames shielded her from the lasers. She waved her fan sideways and a wave of black flames raced towards William and the Blocks.

The Blocks were destroyed, but William used supersmoke to get behind Dark Yumi and swung his sword.

Dark Yumi ducked under the swing and kicked him away. Then she waved her fan upwards and a wall of black flames devirtualized him.

"That was easy," Dark Yumi said add she popped her neck.

"Oh yeah?" A voice said and and turned to see the Lyoko Warriors and Ulrich was the one who spoke, "Well it just got hard."

Dark Yumi grinned sadistically, "Oh look, my puppets have come to play some more."

"As if," Yumi said as she brought out her fans.

Dark Yumi grinned evilly, "Unfortunately, I don't have time to play. I have a sector to destroy."

"Why are you destroying the sector?" Aelita asked, "What are you and the Dark Warriors planning?"

Dark Yumi puts on a thinking pose, "Good question," She brought out her fans that had black flames surrounding them, "And here's my answer." She waved her fans and an arc of black flames hit Ulrich.

"Ulrich!" Yumi shouted and she threw her fans at Dark Yumi, who caught them.

"My, my," Dark Yumi said, "You shouldn't be so careless with your toys." She disintegrated the fans, "You'll never know what might happen to them," She held her hand out and Yumi started to glow black, "Let's play a game, shall we?"

Yumi suddenly kicked Aelita, sending her to the ground. Yumi moved to attack Ulrich, who was blocking her attacks.

"Yumi, stop it!" He said as he ducked under her kick.

"I can't!" Yumi cried out, "She's controlling my body!" Ulrich managed to kick her to the ground.

"Now, that wasn't nice, Ulrich." Dark Yumi said, "Why don't you make him pay for that, Yumi?"

Yumi got up and started attacking Ulrich again, "Ulrich, look out!

Ulrich blocked her attacks and sweep kicked her legs, causing her to fall.

Dark Yumi growled in annoyance, "This starting to bore me." She got hit by an energy field.

Yumi got up as she had control of her body again, "Thanks, Aelita."

A demonic growl caught their attention, "You dare attack me like that?! For that, you can say goodbye to your precious sector!" Dark Yumi spun around and flew up in a spiral of black flames.

"What is she doing?" Aelita asked.

She got her answer when Dark Yumi flew down towards them.

"Oh crap!" Ulrich said, "Run!"

They tried to run, but as soon as Dark Yumi hit the ground, they we're devirtualized by an explosion.

Dark Yumi floated in the air, "Ah. that's another sector gone. Soon the rest will disappear as well!"

Meanwhile, Ulrich punched the wall in frustration, "I can't believe we lost another sector!"

"Calm down, Ulrich," Yumi said, "We just have to stop them from destroying another sector."

"We only have the Desert and Mountain Sector left," Aelita said, "If they managed to destroy them, Lyoko will be lost forever."

"Not if they don't destroy the core of Lyoko," Jeremy said, "Speaking of which, there's one thing I don't understand. Why destroy the sectors of Lyoko, when they could've just destroy the core?"

"You're right," Ulrich said, "Something doesn't seem right here."

"There's gotta be something bigger going on," Yumi said.

"But what?" Aelita said.

"I don't know," Jeremy said, "But we will find out and stop them."

A/N: Looks like the Lyoko Warriors are one step closer to figuring out the Dark Warriors' plan. But will they stop them in time? We'll just have to find out soon. Review!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Destruction of Lyoko Part 3

A/N: Hey, guys. New chapter is up. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this.

The gang is in Jeremy's room.

"How many sectors are we going to lose before we actually stop them?" Ulrich asked.

"There's only two sectors left: The forest and mountain." Jeremy said.

"We have to stop them before they get rid of those, too." Yumi said.

"How are you going to do that?" Jeremy asked, "You already tried fighting them, but it was no use."

"We'll find a way, Jeremy," Aelita said, "But we can't give up."

"We're not giving up, Aelita." Jeremy said, "But right now, the Dark Warriors are too strong. They managed to destroy two sectors of Lyoko with ease. Even with Xana's help, we couldn't defeat them."

"We will, eventually." Ulrich assured him.

"I'll believe it when I see it," Jeremy said. Unknown to them, the Dark Warriors are watching them from the Dark Sector.

Dark Odd's eyes glow red, "Foolish warriors. At least one of them finally realized that it's hopeless. Now to make sure all of them realize that. And what better way to do that by destroying the rest of the sectors?"

Dark Aelita nodded emotionlessly, "I'll make sure that the forest sector disappears."

"Excellent," Dark Odd said, "Soon the sectors of Lyoko will all disappear. And when we get rid of the Lyoko Warriors, we'll cover the whole world in darkness!" He laughed maniacally.

Meanwhile, the Lyoko Warriors are eating lunch in the cafeteria.

"There is one thing that I don't understand." Ulrich said.

"What is it, Ulrich?" Yumi asked.

"Why are the Dark Warriors destroying the sectors when they could've destroyed the core?" Ulrich asked.

"Maybe they need it for something important." Jeremy said.

"But what good is the Core of Lyoko if you're going to destroy the sectors?" Aelita said.

"Maybe they need it to succeed in whatever they're planning." Jeremy said.

"Well, aren't you the smart one?" Dark Odd said sarcastically, "You have all the pieces, Einstein. But can you put them together?"

"We will find out what you're up to, Odd," Jeremy said.

"You're too late for that, Einstein," Dark Odd said, "We already finished the first part of our plan and you haven't noticed until now."

"What?" Ulrich said in shock, "What do you mean?"

"Since you're obviously so stupid to figure it out, I might as well tell you," Dark Odd said, "It wouldn't matter since your going to be destroyed. You see, the whole destroying you thing isn't the only thing we want. It's just part of our plan. We already completed the first part of our plan: by creating our own sector."

The gang's eyes widened.

"Your own sector?" Ulrich asked.

"But that's impossible!" Aelita said.

"Like it wasn't possible to be able to go to a virtual world?" Dark Odd asked sarcastically, "Or for me to get taken over by my dark side that we foolishly thought was long gone? You've clearly forgotten that the word impossible doesn't exist in our vocabulary."

"We will find a way to save you, Odd." Ulrich said.

"You should find a way to give up," Dark Odd said as he walked away.

Soon, Jeremy's laptop was beeping.

"Oh great," Ulrich said, "They're at it again."

"This time, it's in the forest sector." Jeremy said, "Let's hurry!"

After the gang got virtualized, they saw that the Forest Sector was being destroyed.

"Who's behind this one?" Ulrich asked.

"That would be me," a voice said from above and they turned to see Dark Aelita floating in the air and staring at with an emotionless gaze.

"Why are you doing this?" Yumi asked, "What is it that you're trying to do?"

"Why does it matter to you?" Dark Aelita, "You're going to die, even if I told you." She fired black flames at the warriors, who barely managed to dodge.

"Supersprint!" Ulrich shouted as he ran up a tree, jumped off, and flew towards her with his sword in a stabbing motion.

Dark Aelita grabbed Ulrich's sword and threw him into a tree while still holding the sword.

Yumi threw her fans at Dark Aelita, who blocked them with the sword, then throws it a Yumi, who got devirtualized.

Aelita flew into the sky and fired her energy fields at her dark doppelganger.

Dark Aelita fired black flames that incinerated Aelita's energy fields knocked her out of the sky.

Dark Aelita flew down in landed in front of us, "How pathetic. You think you can stop us? You're too weak."

Aelita struggled to stand up, "We will stop you."

"I admire your courage," Dark Aelita said as she raised her hand, "But this is where it ends for you."

Before she could devirtualize Aelita, Ulrich kicked her in the side, making her fall off the ledge.

"Are you okay, Aelita?" Ulrich asked as he helped her up.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Aelita said.

Dark Aelita hovered over the ledge, "No more games," She blasted them straight into a tree. Before they could recover, Dark Aelita grabbed them by their throats and held them over the digital sea.

"Time for you two to disappear," Dark Aelita said.

"Please, don't," Aelita pleaded with her counterpart.

"Goodbye," Dark Aelita said as she let go of their throats, causing them to fall towards the digital sea.

Aelita activated her wings, grabbed Ulrich, and flew up towards the ledge. When they got back, they saw that Dark Aelita was no longer there.

"She's gone." Ulrich said.

"We have to get out of here," Aelita said.

"Already on it." Jeremy said as Ulrich and Aelita were materialized into earth.

In the Dark Sector, Dark Aelita appeared in a swirl of black flames.

"You know they survived, right?" Dark Ulrich asked.

"I never expected them to simply fall into the digital sea." Dark Aelita said.

"So, now what?" Dark Yumi asked as she trimmed her nails with her fans.

"Now," Dark Odd said, "All that's left is the Mountain Sector."

"And who's is going to destroy that?" Dark Ulrich asked.

"I will," Dark Odd said with an evil grin, "And by that time, I will get rid of the Lyoko Warriors once and for all!"

A/N: That's the end. This chapter is lame, isn't it? Come on, be honest with me here. Anyway, sorry for the late update, I've been suffering from writer's block. Hopefully my updates will be faster from here on. Review!


End file.
